<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Purity of the Prince by QueenieLacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565794">For the Purity of the Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy'>QueenieLacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Odd Couple [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asmodeus has crazy amazing magic because he’s a billion trillion years old, Chains, Drugging, Explosions, Fights, Fire, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Magic, Magnus being slightly jealous of his father’s magic skills, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), Slightly Overprotective!Alec, Suggestive Themes, Weapons, and the king of Edom, child kidnapping, tied-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no way the son of Valentine would willingly enter into a relationship with the King of Edom, so they made it their mission to rescue him...Asmodeus would like a word with them before they try to take his consort away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Odd Couple [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Purity of the Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jace walked through the shipping yard at his normal pace. Izzy walked along next to him as they moved down the pavement, passing the large shipping containers that all looked exactly the same. It gave the illusion that they weren't going anywhere, walking in circles as they passed another container that was the same as the last. Jace quickly looked at his watch and huffed. It was shortly after 1 in the morning. They'd been in the area for almost an hour, patrolling and keeping watch but there had yet to be any action. Their latest case started with the disappearance of a few mundanes. That was something they normally didn’t worry about, letting the mundane police handle mundane problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One morning Simon brought a mundane newspaper to the Institute and showed them the front page. One of the missing mundanes had been found dead, body dumped in Central Park, but what shocked them was the pictures on the front page. There were pictures of runes on the front page, both demonic and angelic. The story read that the mundanes had been found with the runes carved into their skin. The mundane newspapers attributed it to a cult, but they knew it was probably much worse. After some research, they discovered unusual activity in the shipyard. Alec made the call to patrol the area in the hope of finding something. So far it had been a bust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...this sucks." Jace commented and Izzy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Izzy agreed. "Maybe we need to go back and rework this. We’re obviously missing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Jace sighed and reached up to adjust the necklace on his neck, making sure it was nicely tucked away under his shirt. He didn't want to get it dirty. Izzy smirked as she watched Jace adjust the necklace Asmodeus gave him. Even though she teased him about his relationship, it was nice to see that Jace had someone he could lean on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is Asmodeus coming back?" Izzy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace shrugged. "He said a few days." He sighed. Asmodeus had to return to Edom to take care of some business. He told Jace he would be back in a few days, but Jace was already over the greater demon being gone. Jace rolled his eyes at his own sappiness. He used to make fun of Alec for being sad whenever Magnus was away for more than a few days and now here he was, already missing the greater demon and he had only been gone for a day and a half. He was now so used to Asmodeus being apart of his day that it was weird to go without hearing from him all day. It was weird waking up alone and it was even weirder falling asleep without his fallen angel. He hoped whatever he was dealing with was a quick fix and the greater demon would pop up soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already missing your sweetie pie?" Izzy teased and Jace rolled his eyes. "Missing your love muffin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you call Raphael and Simon?" Jace returned the teasing. "Or do you call them icebox and freezer burn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy let out a scoff. "Oh ha ha. Do you call Asmodeus rug burn?" She retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace smirked. "No, I call him d-what was that?" Jace stopped in his tracks as he looked ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Izzy questioned as she looked out into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something just ran across there." Jace pointed out. "I swear...like a shadow." He explained as the siblings slowly crept forward. Izzy unhooked her whip and Jace took hold of his blade as they moved. Their runes already activated, the siblings were ready for a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so they thought...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace heard a rush of air pass his ear before he felt something wrap around his wrist. He looked down to see a metal chain. "Wha-!" His blade fell from his hand as he was yanked back by the metal chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jace!" Izzy yelled as she turned toward Jace to see him flying backwards. She uncurled her whip and let it fly, wrapping it around the chain and pulling as hard as she could. She managed to stop Jace's backward movement and stabilized her brother enough so he could fight back. Jace quickly used his free hand to grab at his trapped wrist. He was able to unravel the chain and break away from it, quickly running to grab his blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy pulled her whip back as whoever was holding the chain dropped it. "What the hell?" She swore under her breath as Jace came back to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace looked around, his head on a swivel as he searched for his attempted kidnappers. "I don't see anything." Jace said as he moved behind Izzy. He turned so his back was against hers. He knew how dangerous their position was. They were out in the open and at a low vantage point. No doubt their attackers were on top of the shipping containers spying down at them and out of their weapons' reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get out of here..."Izzy mumbled and Jace knew she was right. As much as he hated to retreat, they were in no position to fight an enemy they couldn't see with the weapons they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could move, Izzy saw two people come out of the shadows and charge toward her. "Nevermind." Izzy called out and Jace turned around in time to see the people running at them. Jace and Izzy met them halfway as they came forward. Metal clashed against each other and Jace could hear the signature crack of Izzy’s whip as they fought the two people in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace managed to get a good look at the guy he was fighting. He looked normal. The guy was clean cut and built similarly to him. He couldn’t see any markings or runes on him and if the guy was a warlock, he had yet to use any of his magic. Jace raised his leg and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. As he stumbled, Jace looked over at his sister. His eyes widened as he saw another set of chains coming out of the darkness. He then realized the two aggressors were a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izzy! Move!” Jace yelled as he ran over to her. Before she could move on her own, Jace pushed her out of the way. Jace didn’t have a chance to move out of the way of the chains. He felt one around his waist and then one slipped around his neck. He instinctively reached up to try to remove the chain, but he was quickly pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace!” Izzy yelled and quickly stood up. She ran in the direction Jace was pulled, forgetting all about the two people they’d been fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was useless though. Jace was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost to the darkness</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jace let out a yawn as he walked down the long hall of the palace. The marble floors were warm underneath his feet, something that still confused him even though he’d been living in Edom for years. His silk robe flowed behind him, only partially covering his sleeping shorts and a tank top. The loosely tied robe slid off one shoulder, revealing pale skin as he moved. He reached the grand staircase and made his way downstairs. As he reached the last step, Jace chuckled to himself. He could hear Asmodeus yelling, probably taking his anger out on some unlucky demons. Jace picked up the pace and made his way from the staircase and down the hall on the west wing. He soon reached the double doors of the King’s office and stopped in front of him. Jace’s eyebrows raised as he heard Asmodeus yell and smirked when he heard the words he was using. “I’m a bad influence.” He said to himself before placing his hand on the doorknob, turning it and walking inside. Jace didn’t bother to knock, he never did. He just entered the room and interrupted Asmodeus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you’re busy.” Jace pretended he hadn’t heard the King’s yelling. “I’ll wait.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” Asmodeus crossed the room and moved to stand in front of his love. Jace took in Asmodeus’ appearance. He was still dressed in a crisp dark colored suit despite the hour and not a hair was out of place. He was well put together, like normal. The only sign of anger was his light-red cheeks. “What do you need, baby?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…” Jace dropped his voice to a whisper. “My dream was…” Jace trailed off, trying to find the words to describe his dream. “I just need you close.” Jace voiced instead, his hands moving to rest on Asmodeus’ shoulders. “I can stay here with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asmodeus shook his head. “No, we both need our rest. Let’s go to bed.” He then turned back toward the three demons he was yelling at. “You’re dismissed.” He said before turning back to Jace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything for you, love.” Asmodeus smiled and Jace wrapped his arms around Asmodeus, hugging him close. As they hugged, Jace looked over at the demons. They all mouthed ‘thank you’ to Jace as they walked by. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace opened his eyes but his world was blurry. He squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them again, but everything was still blurry. He could hear voices, low whispers coming from the right side of the room. He turned his head and saw the outlines of three people, still too blurry to see their faces or other details. Jace attempted to move but quickly realized he was tied down, unable to move his arms and legs. “Wha-?” It came out as more of an unintelligible slur than a real word. It was enough to get the other’s attention because he soon heard footsteps. Jace felt someone grab his arm and then a sharp stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wha-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, hush little prince.” The person said, “Go to sleep. You’re safe here.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Isabelle winced as Magnus healed her cuts and bruises from her fight with the strange enemies in the shipyard. In between healing, she told the story of what happened to her and Jace that night. Well, it was technically morning. “Sorry, I don’t have the finesse Catarina does.” Magnus apologized when he saw Izzy wince. “Healing is definitely an art that I have little skill with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Izzy gave Magnus a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has to be the Circle.” Alex determined. The group had been quite active lately. Small attacks were happening all throughout the world. This would be their first major move since the engagement party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the chains?” Izzy question. “There’s no way non-magical beings would be able to use chains like that. They had to be enchanted or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could be holding a downworlder against their will.” Clary offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s possible.” Alec spoke. “We know the Circle isn’t about using a downworlder to take on their dirty work. That’s more than likely how they snuck up on you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy nodded. “Yeah, you know we can take on two normal Circle members.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded. “But here’s the most important question.” He interjected and they turned to look at Magnus. “Who’s going to tell Asmodeus about Jace?” He questioned and the room went silent as they looked at one another, eyes darting around the room at a rapid pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may not have to.” Clary offered. “We’ll track Jace, find him and bring him back before Asmodeus comes back from Edom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled, holding onto his belly as he laughed. “Oh my sweet, innocent biscuit.” Magnus cooed. “There is no keeping this from Asmodeus. The fact that he’s not here now setting the world ablaze is surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll all tell him if it comes to that.” Alec determined. “But Clary is right. We need to see if we can track Jace. It hasn’t been that long since he was taken, so he may be close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded. “I’m pretty sure Jace left something behind in the guest bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look.” Alec and Izzy spoke up at the same time, causing Magnus to chuckle. Alec gave Izzy a stern look. “I’ll look, you need to just...sit.” Alec reasoned and turned away from his little sister before she could argue. Izzy huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he not see you heal me?” Izzy questioned and Magnus smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, but you’re Alec’s baby.” Magnus explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you held that title.” Clary joked about Magnus as she moved to sit next to Izzy. The two women shared a low-five while Magnus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Alec emerged from the loft’s guest bedroom holding a piece of clothing. “I found Jace’s jacket.” Alec held it up so they could see the grey and black windbreaker. Magnus nodded and reached out to take it from Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this will do.” Magnus unfolded it and looked it over, flipping it over and then holding it up to the light. “Okay, give me a sec.” Magnus clutched the jacket close to his chest, eyes closed as his magic got to work tracking Jace...or he tried to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something isn’t right.” Magnus opened his eyes soon after closing them. He looked over at his crew of Shadowhunters and frowned. “I can’t track him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t track him!” Clary exclaimed, shocked at what Magnus said. Magnus was so powerful. He could do anything in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...what do you mean you can’t track him?” Alec questioned, his hard “in-battle” Shadowhunter exterior cracking just a bit. His hand went to his parabatai rune. “I can feel him. I know he’s-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Alexander.” Magnus rushed to his fiancee’s side. He wrapped his arms around Alec to comfort him. “I didn’t mean it like that. Even if he was...you know, I would still be able to get something off of this.” He said, shaking the jacket in his hand. “But I can’t get anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all?” Izzy questioned. “How is that possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn’t know. “It’s as if someone put him in a...bubble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bubble?” Alec raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put those bushy things down. I don’t know how to explain it.” Magnus started. “But it’s like he’s enclosed in something that’s locking his essence in. I’ve never seen anything like this before and I’m certain the downworlder The Circle has isn’t powerful enough to do this. This takes serious skill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was cut off by a loud swiping noise, like someone waved a sword quickly through the air. They all turned toward the sound and saw a fiery orange line. The line quickly expanded into a fiery upside down triangle that took up a large portion of the room. It wasn’t long before someone stepped through, someone they were more than familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asmodeus.” Izzy breathed out. “Way to make an entrance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King of Edom closed and secured the portal before turning back toward the group. He quickly made his way over to Magnus. “Why are you trying to track Jace? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was you? Blocking my track?” Magnus questioned and Asmodeus nodded. “But it didn’t feel like your magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can disguise my magic.” Asmodeus quickly answered, as if it was the obvious answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why make Jace untraceable?” Alec questioned. Izzy and Clary nodded, also wanting to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why can’t I disguise my magic?” Magnus wondered aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have enemies that will no doubt attempt to use Jace against me and I don’t want them to be able to track him. Now when someone attempts to track Jace, I am alerted to it.” Asmodeus then turned to Magnus. “And I would have taught you had you stayed in Edom. Now...can one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on and why you need to track Jace?” Asmodeus gritted through his teeth. He felt as if he would explode if someone didn’t give him an explanation in two seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace and I were out patrolling in a shipping yard. We got some reports of strange activity in the area, so we went investigating. After some time, these chains came out of nowhere and-.” Izzy stopped short when she saw the impatient look on Asmodeus’ face. “Long story short, they took Jace. We don’t know where they took him, that’s why we asked Magnus to track him.” Izzy quickly explained. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault.” Asmodeus’ eyes suddenly went golden-green as he pressed his palms together. “But they will be.” He growled out before a small orb appeared between his palms. Slowly, his eyes closed. The small red orb pulsed in his hand, like a beating heart, and his eyes moved rapidly behind his lids. It wasn’t long before he opened his eyes again and the red orb disappeared. “I know where he is.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jace opened his eyes for the second time. This time, his vision was clear and he was perfectly aware of the world around him. He was lying on a steel table, held down with brown leather straps. The straps went across his ankles, knees, pelvis, waist, and chest. He tried to move but the straps didn’t give any. It looked like he was in a lab and Jace felt a shiver go through his body. He silently hoped he wasn’t about to be experimented on. He didn’t think he could handle that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.” Jace turned his head toward the voice and saw a middle aged woman staring back at him. She was a brunette and actually reminded Jace of Maryse, except this woman wore black square framed glasses. He wondered if they picked the Maryse lookalike as a way to comfort him or confuse him. It did neither. “How are you feeling?” She asked, crossing the room to stand next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I? Why am I here?” Jace asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine. You’re safe here.” She smiled and Jace had a hard time holding back his eye roll. “We got you away from that evil bastard and his spell over you.” She added. It took a moment for his brain to register what she was really saying. He blamed it on whatever drugs they gave him to knock him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asmodeus…” He spoke tentatively and the woman nodded. They wanted to get him away from Asmodeus, but why? Why did they care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no way Valentine’s son would go willingly with a man like that.” She started. “We knew we had to get you out of there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I tied down?” Jace questioned. If this was a rescue mission, shouldn’t he be able to walk around freely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren't sure how’d you react, and we didn’t know what kind of spell he had over you. We didn’t want to take any chances.” She had an answer for everything and that made her more suspicious in Jace’s eyes. It was like she was reading from a script. “Now, you rest. I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait-.” Jace called after her but she ignored him, continuing to walk out of the room. Jace sighed and laid back against the table, looking up at the fluorescent lights. He had to figure out a way out of these restraints and then figure out a way out of here. The woman’s answers didn’t sit well with him and he was certain she was lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace closed his eyes but almost immediately opened them when he heard a rush of air to his right. He turned his head to investigate and let out a yelp, a very manly yelp, because he didn’t expect to see a small child standing next to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked to be six or seven. She had a dark caramel skin color and curly hair that was multicolored. Her curls were a beautiful combination of purple, blue and green. Jace could also see a glint of yellow and wondered if that was a hair bow or hair. He assumed it was a warlock mark. She was wearing a skirt with blue butterflies on it and a blue shirt to match. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She spoke softly as she shifted from side to side, clearly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Jace asked. “I’m Jace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tatiyana.” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a really pretty name.” Jace gave her a small smile. “I like your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She looked over Jace, eyeing the restraints. “You’re not a bad guy.” She stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…”Jace wasn’t exactly sure what to say, a bit confused by the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me you were a bad guy, but you’re not a bad guy.” Tatiyana further explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace smiled. “That’s right. I’m not bad, they are the bad ones. They took me from my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Tatiyana’s bottom lip trembled and Jace couldn’t take the look on the girl’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re going to get out of here and get back to our families.” Jace assures her. “I promise...I just have to get out of these straps.” Jace said as he tried to wiggle out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can get it.” Tatiyana raised her hand and Jace watched as a purple-green burst of magic left her palm made its way to the table, attacking the straps. The leather ripped apart with relative ease. Jace quickly sat up and jumped off the table, happy to be free of the restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jace kneeled down so he was eye level with Tatiyana. “How’d you know about me, sweetheart? That I’m a good man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiyana smiled. “I’m six so they think I’m stupid and they can have grownup tall around me, but my ears work.” She explained, grabbing both ears and giving them a little shake. Jace smiled at the motion. “They talked about you and I think they’re vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires?” Jace gave her a confused look and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because they want your blood.” Tatiyana revealed and Jace was stunned by her words. “They said your blood is pure...that’s the best, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace nodded. “Something like that.” He still couldn’t wrap his mind around her words. They wanted his blood. How did that factor into their plan along with the disappearing mundanes? “How did you get here?” Jace asked and Tatiyana shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up here one day.” She explained. “They told me if I did what I was told, they’d take me home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace felt his heart break for the little girl. He knew what it was like to wake up in a strange place and be kept against your will. He had to get this girl out of here and to her home wherever that was. “You wouldn’t know anything about portals, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do but I can’t make one.” Tatiyana shook her head. “I mean I can kinda make one but I can’t because of this.” She said and then pointed to her ankle. A black bracelet was wrapped around her tiny ankle. “I can’t do all of my magic because of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace felt angry as he looked at the bracelet. He didn’t know much about magic but he did know that long-term magic suppression was dangerous. He didn’t know how long Tatiyana had been here but Jace knew that every second she wore it, her health was at risk of failing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of here and get that bracelet off you.” Jace told Tatiyana and she nodded. “Do you know the way around this place? The layout?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiyana nodded. “Yeah. We’re in the lab in the back. If we g-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*WHOOP* *WHOOP* *WHOOP*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that siren?” Jace looked around as the loud, blaring siren went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiyana shrugged. “I’ve never heard it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace heard commotion outside of the room but couldn’t make out what was going on. “Stay here.” He spoke before going over to one of the lab work stations. He looked through the drawers for weapons but the only thing that resembled a weapon was a scalpel. He grabbed it because beggars can’t be choosers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace returned to Tatiyana’s side, kneeling again to be eye level with her. “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Clary let out a huff as she hurried back to the group. They were currently stationed across the street from the Circle’s hideaway. The Shadowhunters and Magnus scopes out the building while Asmodeus stayed put and just stared at the building. He was still staring when she came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a door on the side. It’s only guarded by one person, definitely a Circle member, but it’s a narrow entryway and there’s at least one camera.” Clary explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The back door is heavily guarded.” Alec said and Izzy nodded. “But I didn’t see a camera.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go through the back.” Izzy offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Asmodeus finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Magnus questioned. He wanted to know Asmodeus’ plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go through the front door.” Asmodeus reasoned and the others gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to go through the front door?” Clary asked. “It’s too heavily guarded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus smirked. “We go through like this.” Asmodeus left the group and made his way across the street to The Circle’s building. He walked with purpose and determination. His gold-green eyes were on display as he approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the first Circle member realized who he was, it was too late. Asmodeus raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The Circle members guarding the door exploded and the door flew open. Asmodeus turned back to look at the shocked Shadowhunters. His son looked a little smug, hands folded over his chest. “Come on!” He yelled across the street and waved them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...we do love to make an entrance.” Magnus smirked and crossed the street. Alec tried to come up with something to say but he was stumped. He’d never seen anything like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Izzy followed Magnus across the street along with Alec and Clary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group walked into the Circle’s hideaway. A loud siren blared to alert the members of the intruders. Asmodeus noticed the cameras on the walk and raised his hand to send a burst of magic through it. The magic continued through the entire security surveillance system and destroyed it. The siren also died with the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should split up and search for Jace.” Alec suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go this way.” Asmodeus walked straight down the main hall. Magnus and Alex headed to the second floor while Izzy and Clary went down a shorter hallway that led to a basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus easily made his way down the hall, dispatching Circle members with just a wave of his hand. The next Circle member that Asmodeus came across, he grabbed the member by their neck and threw them into the wall. He continued to hold them up as he spoke. “If you don’t want to end up like your friends, you’ll tell me where my consort is.” He growled out, eyes glowing bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle member’s eyes darted around the hallway. He saw how the other members were ripped to pieces. He decided he didn’t want the same fate. “He’s in the lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the hall.” The circle member spoke quickly. “The door should be open. It’s always open.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus smirked. “Not so loyal to your cause. If you’re not willing to die for it, then you never really believed in it.” Asmodeus let the member go and they fell to the ground. He snapped his fingers and knocked the guy out before making his way down the hall, moving as quickly as he could and getting rid of any pesky Circle members in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity but he finally made it to the lab. Asmodeus frowned as he stepped into the room, stopping just in front of the doorframe. He looked to the long metal slab and saw the leather straps that had been ripped open. The king of Edom knew in his gut that Jace was the one tied down to that metal table, but he wasn’t there now. The circle members must have moved him before they got here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus went to turn around and restart his search for Jace but before he could leave the room, the weight of a person fell on top of him. Asmodeus let out a grunt as he fell to the floor. The person straddling his hips raised their hand and he saw a glint of silver. Asmodeus quickly raised his hand and grabbed the arm of his attacker to stop him from bringing it down. Asmodeus quickly recovered and looked up at the person. His eyes softened and a smile formed on his face. “Jace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asmodeus, oh.” Jace breathed out. He watched as angry gold eyes faded to brown and the king’s lips curled up into a smile. Jace chuckled as he pulled his hand back. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Asmodeus greeted his lover, his hands going to hold Jace’s hips. “Never thought an angel would fall on top of me.” He joked and Jace rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might be a bad guy.” Jace explained as he dropped the scalpel. “I can’t see well from the perch I made.” He pointed to the makeshift perch that he hid on. Asmodeus looked up and nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive.” Asmodeus complimented. “So what’s the next part of the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace smiled. “Well, the next par-oh!” Jace gasped when he saw Tatiyana come around the corner. She raised her hand to strike. “No, Tatiyana!” He yelled but it was too late. Purplish-green magic left her palm and made a beeline for Asmodeus. Luckily, Asmodeus noticed her because of Jace’s yell and used his magic to block and then absorb Tatiyana’s magic. Tatiyana gasped, not expecting Asmodeus to have magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a good guy, sweetheart.” Jace explained, still straddling Asmodeus. “Come over and meet him.” He held out his hand and waved her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiyana was a bit weary but made her way over to the couple. “This is Asmodeus, my boyfriend. Asmodeus, this is Tatiyana. She’s my hero.” Jace explained and Tatiyana giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was your hero?” Asmodeus playfully challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be everything.” Jace smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus looked over at Tatiyana and gave her a smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Jace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiyana nodded. “Sorry for trying to attack you with my magic. I thought you were a bad man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Asmodeus looked the girl over. On the outside, she looked healthy but Asmodeus could tell that something wasn’t right with her magic. Asmodeus could feel it when his magic shield absorbed the blow. “Are you ill? Your magic-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They suppressed it.” Asmodeus could hear the anger in Jace’s voice. His love pointed to the black bracelet on Tatiyana’s ankle. Asmodeus examined the bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get it off.” Asmodeus told Tatiyana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And can you help me get home?” Tatiyana asked and Asmodeus nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure you get back to your family.” Asmodeus promised and Tatiyana cheered, jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t found-oh.” Magnus spoke as he entered the lab with Alec on his heels. He saw Jace straddling his father and an unknown little girl was next to them. “Is that my little sister?” Magnus questioned. His father was settled with Jace now, but he was a bit of a whore back in the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes. He looked up at Jace and smirked. “I haven’t put a baby in here yet.” He said before placing his hand on Jace’s stomach. Jace rolled his eyes and slapped Asmodeus’ hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in front of the kid.” Alec groaned before going over to Tatiyana. He spoke to her while Jace and Asmodeus stood from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get Izzy and Clary and get out of here.” Alec said and Jace was all for that plan. Tatiyana took Jace’s hand and they walked out of the room. Jace got to see Asmodeus’ handwork as they walked down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that set the alarm off.” Jace accused Asmodeus and the king of Edom just smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group ran into Izzy and Clary on their way to the front door. They quickly exited the hideaway and made their way across the street. Once across, Asmodeus stopped and snapped his fingers. The entire building went up in flames. He turned to see Jace giving him a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace shook his head. “Nothing...but fire is pretty basic.” He teased and Asmodeus gave Jace a pat on the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you basic.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tatiyana swung her little legs back and forth as she sat on top of the table. She watched Asmodeus put up wards around them. Jace stood just outside of the shield Asmodeus created, watching the two. The king of Edom was going to take off the bracelet that suppressed her magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus knew that when he removed the bracelet, there would be a great release of magic. Since Tatiyana was only a child, he doubted she would be able to control it. The wards he put up would protect them and keep her from accidentally blowing up the Institute. He turned to Tatiyana. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiyana nodded and raised her leg. “Yes, it’s itchy.” She complained and Asmodeus smiled. He held her calf with one hand and examined the ankle bracelet. He looked over his shoulder at Jace. “Cover your eyes.” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace didn’t listen. He continued to watch as Asmodeus raised his free hand over the bracelet. His magic smoothly wrapped around the black bracelet and it wasn’t long before it cracked and fell off Tatiyana’s ankle. The next thing Jace saw was a bright purplish-green light. Jace squinted but was forced to cover his eyes and look away. He could feel slight trembling under his feet and that made Jace wonder just how long the Circle had Tatiyana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purplish-green light went away almost as soon as it came and trembling he felt stopped. Jace turned back toward the room and saw Tatiyana still sitting on the table. Asmodeus was standing next to her holding the ankle bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Tatiyana breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus quickly removed the wards around the room and Jace stepped inside. “You feeling better?” Jace asked and Tatiyana nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus walked over to Jace, taking his hand to pull him away from Tatiyana. “What’s up?” He questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why they take kids.” Asmodeus whispered, not wanting Tatiyana to here. He held up the ankle bracelet for Jace to see. “Crudely made with runes and some other markings.” He spoke. “It’s good enough to suppress a child’s magic because they’re less practiced but adults could easily get out of this. Even Lorenzo could escape this and you how much of an idiot he is.” He explained and Jace chuckled at the Lorenzo dig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t surprise me.” Jace started. “They don’t have the resources they once did.” He looked from bracelet and at Asmodeus. “I think that’s why they kidnapped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what resource?” Asmodeus questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tatiyana said they would talk around her and she said they wanted my blood.” Jace explained and Asmodeus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? She is a child after all.” Asmodeus looked over at the small child. “Maybe she misheard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said the Circle members were vampires because they wanted my pure blood.” Jace repeated what Tatiyana told him. “I know she’s a kid but I don’t think she could make that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus nodded. Jace had a point. He leaned forward and kissed Jace on the forehead. “We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace turned back to the door when he heard footsteps. Magnus smiles as he walked in. “Look who I found.” He moved to the side so a man and a woman who resembled Tatiyana could step through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Daddy!” Tatiyana jumped off the table and ran to her parents. Jace smiled as Tatiyana reunited with her parents. The scene warmed his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love happy endings.” Jace whispered to Asmodeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what would make this even better?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace turned to look at Asmodeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus smirked. “Putting a baby in you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace rolled his eyes. “Go back to Edom.” He said before moving over toward Tatiyana and her family. Asmodeus chuckled as he watched Jace walk away and join his son alongside the reunited family. Jace laughed at something Tatiyana said and gave her a high-five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus decided Jace would be a good dad and look good with a child on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>